The King and his Kingdom
by KeeperOfTheVoice
Summary: Ichigo's Father dies giving him something his Adopted Uncles wants enough to kill for; but what if the House, holds something that not even bullets can kill awakens to the cry of a child... Discontinued after 3rd Chapter. Sorry. R&R.
1. The Death of a Great Man

BLEACH © KITE TUBO

Inspired by **HELLSING **

Themes; _My Saviour / Carry Me / __Dead by April_

• Chapter One [Re-edited] •

The day was cold yet the sun peeked from behind those grey clouds, the air was freely moving and the trees rustled a few leaves hat couldn't survive the blast which cause few to flutter in a series of loops and turns before resting to their rotting deaths upon the ground. This was nothing but another day for those of the poorer and easier lives that lived nearby this magnificent building.

The yard of the Kurosaki Compound was currently standing within the looming aura of silence. Nothing less nothing more. Silence was thick, tension was high but one thing did become clear within the brilliantly tidy room. Three men stood around a single bed with the occasional bleep of the heart rate monitor keeping them company whilst the dying laid within the white sheets of his bed.

" …-chigo. " A rasped voice called from the still and fragile figure. Skin pale and body thin, hair greying making the boy next him glow radiantly with Orange locks. Smaller hands were instantly taken up within the colossal hand that once was full of warmth but currently chilled and bone-thin.

" D-dad? " The thirteen year old spoke, standing impossibly close if not closer to the sheets as the Man in this man lay there. The Laughter of the Manor he remembered so clearly barely came to cheer the boy up as he stared upon Isshin Kurosaki. A man of wealth but of mysterious past events and stories, but nevertheless trusted within his company. 'Soul Society Co.' It was shocking to see the differences of the man, Ichigo didn't like to point them out to himself but it happened. Each one brought a tear to his eye and he couldn't help sniffling more.

Within the room was two extra men, they stood still and silent. Ichigo disliked one of them; that being Aizen Sousuke, Isshin's adopted brother, his Adopted Uncle. Ichigo always believed those eyes spoke and revealed much more deeper things then just the 'faux-caring' Uncle. Ichigo watched the man step closer to the bed on the opposite of himself and a man behind him. Those hands infront of him tightly dressed in black gloves compared to his suit pure white, tucked around the front. Clasping them together before him as his eyes seemed to leak innocence from that face but to Ichigo, he knew they were fake and full of hate. Aizen wasn't a nice uncle. Ichigo remembers when Aizen was in charge of small Ichigo, the man bluntly ignored him, even hit him on occasions and spoke ill of his Father.

The last man in the room and behind Ichigo was Urahara Kisuke, a perverted yet loyal friend to Ichigo's father. Ichi' sure loved Urahara, he wasn't just a Family friend but more of an uncle then Aizen could ever be. Ichifo knew Urahara seemed to know of Aizen's jealously for Isshin. Isshin was successful in his line of work whilst Aizen just seemed to get into gang troubles and even tried to fool Isshin into signing his name on the will when he fell ill… Isshin almost did sign until Urahara spoke and ceased Aizen's little plan. That day on, Urahara kept a close eye on Aizen, who's hatred grew more and more. But on the same note, when Isshin did finally write that will, Urahara knew who's name was on the bill but that was for Isshin to reveal in the time he chose.

Ichigo was a blubbering mess within seconds as Isshin was smiling that god damned lopsided grin. The noise caused narrowed eyes of both Hats-ad-clogs and the Faux-Uncle to look upon the dying man and desperately clinging son. Ichigo hated that smile, it only told Ichigo he was 'Okay' but deep down Ichi' knew that his Father wasn't. He used the same smile when his Mother died and Ichigo apologised profusely, that smile was given then. Ichigo cried himself to sleep and only two months after his Mother's death did his Father start smiling for real, Ichigo knew he was forgive for that day.

Ichigo sighed through snot dribbling nostrils before he sniffled from the tinkling sensation upon his top-lip. He stared at his Father, clutching to his hand as he could feel the man's life slip away from him within their contact. The Carrot Tops shoulders trembled violently as he listened to his fathers breaths become faint and faster it was inevitable to stop the erratic heart beats. Ichigo gave a yelp, crying out for his Father to fight it. His hands gripping the one in between his own wanting to bring his Father back with just his touch; demanding for him to be okay for a few more days, to get better!

" D-ad! Don't die! Please don't die! " The pleas of the son made the man on the bed shed a tear. That lopsided grin turned into a serious frown as he looked to his son… Isshin was hardly ever serious and he saw his Son's face become firm, intensely listening even though his face was covered his tears.

" Listen well, I-ichigo." The man started, his eyes struggling to keep open as the skies began to darken. " Th-that's my boy… Now Ichigo. I am giving you the rights of my company… I want you to continue our legacy… " A raspy cough consumed Isshin's words as he held his mouth with a free hand and clenched his eyes shut as blood seemed to decorate his palm in little specks.

"I-I…don't have much time, Ichi. " The man smiled lightly as he watched his son scream and yell at him but those words dead on deaf ears. Lips moved with a breathless mutter causing Ichigo's eyes to widen. Tears pouring down his features I rapid rivets as he watched his Father's eyes give their last light as his grin remained plastered on his stupid, stupid features.

Silence was golden as Ichigo held his Father's cold, dead-weight of a hand. His attention lowering to his Father's chest. Urahara's hands were on his shoulders but he felt no warmth, he was cold himself, shivering, waiting for his Father to burst into laugh for him like he did many times when fake sleeping. Ichigo just wanted his Father back, Ichigo just… couldn't accept this. His voice hiccupped, tears dripping from chin and nose as he hung his head, shaking it to the side and suddenly releasing hoarse cries pathetically. His vocal box, it wasn't working right! Whispers of Father, Dad, Come back. Rolled off his tongue as hi hands turned white in knuckles and his own Father's hand released the last of their muscles tension…

Isshin Kurosaki, died; Age 56 in the hand of his Son and in the presence of his beloved family.

" N…n-n…NOOO! " The tears consumed the boys vision again as Ichigo soon started screaming through his useless voice box; his sorrow and desperation was ten times worse when he really pushed his voice out. The Manor seemed to creak and groan along with the boys voice. They heard it loud and clear even if they weren't alive.

Urahara lifted a hand from Ichigo's shoulder to tip his green and white stripped hat in front of his own teary eyes. He felt Ichigo's pain. His own heart was in his throat and his stomach had turned icy cold from the fact his best friend died before him and he couldn't do anything about it. Watching Ichigo's frame tremble and sob out so weakly for the larger man's warm and comfort if was heartbreaking. Thus, glancing to Aizen he lowered his hand and pushed the hat's rim up to stare upon the other figure, scanning over that body with expertise, before looking down to Ichigo again. Kneeling and shifting to call Ichigo's name. Softly coaxing him to turn away from the dead man and mostly Aizen so in fact that Ichigo wasn't able to see the death-glare his 'Uncle' was giving him, clenched trembling fists and

Ichigo's scream died down into raspy and choked sobs as he held his fathers hand in a death grip, knuckles white and nails biting into the skin he wish so much to have the power Isshin's pathetic Son had. He hated it.

Ichigo stood there sobbing his little heart out until every - last drop of emotion came slipping from that hole he used to call a heart… He had lost his Mother, Sisters and now his Father. The only man he could call family was Urahara who seemed to give Ichi the gentlest of smiles as a hand reached to cup the back of the boys head and hold the boy close to his taller frame… Though no tears came out, Ichigo felt okay now.

Urahara knew the boy was in turmoil, depression and anger. Urahara understood… Those he did give a glance to Aizen who seemed to calm down but that made him get defensive on edge. He didn't like the way Aizen was moving to tuck his hands down to the bed to tug the bed sheets up and over his Brother's face to then glance to Urahara and the carrot-top before turning and heading for that door.

Urahara took this as his cue, pulling Ichi's red and puffy eyed state from his body to lift a hand and wipe a thumb across those stained cheeks. " …Listen clearly Strawberry. If you ever come into trouble… I want you to run. " He gave a quick glance to the door as it closed behind the Spectacle wearing man before returning his gaze to the orange top. " The door where your father told you to never go near… I want you to run there. As fast as you can. You understand Ichigo? "

• End of Chapter One •


	2. A Secret Unleashed

Urahara's know his words confused the youth but he saw Ichigo give him a firm nod which made him pull the boy into a hug. He felt Ichi's arms instantly moved to cling to himself, and with a re-adjustment of arms beneath thighs the man stood, pulling the smaller male into his arms and hold like he would a baby. Ichigo didn't protest like he did in the past and Urahara wasn't expecting it - he knew his Nephew was far too drained to do anything so when he stepped back from the center of the room. Urahara listened to Ichigo as he stayed there, he was muttering this and that like a broken record. Hats and Clogs, couldn't do much about it; only hold and rub Ichigo's back soothingly as he headed for the side-door, wanting to dodge the main door as fast as possible but something made a chill roll down his spine.

Something wasn't right.

Tightening a hand upon Ichigo's sleeping frame, he shook it off his mind the best he could, reaching for the door handle as he planned to leave the room only for his turn to be interrupted by the door opening across the room. He didn't need to look; the haunting aura of hatred and jealously was thick in the air once more. Aizen and two men behind walked freely into the room. The number of foot-steps caused Urahara to look over his free shoulder, staring with narrowed eyes upon the two extra bodies. Aizen's lackies; he knew the man was powerful, he had links and connections with many-many people in the country and those out of it. Urahara knew of their faces, being a man of research and unfathomable knowledge, it wasn't hard for him to recognized them easily.

Ichimaru Gin, pale, sickly thin limbs, lanky and a face stained within the visage of a fox's eyes and grin.

Almost snake-likewith his way of words, powerful from the fact no one knew what he was thinking behind those eyes and a horrible habit of being able to pop up out of no where and at any time.

The next was the silent but deadly Kaname Tousen. A blind guardian with a heart for justice, no matter how crooked it is viewed. Inhuman in the way he is able to see without his eyes and yet pin-point everything within seconds of listening, his sense of smell, touch and taste are just the same.

"My, my, Wha' a mess." Gin uttered, his grin never ceasing to grow up those cheek bones in unimaginable ways. Tousen seemed to just grunt standing upon Aizen's right shifting a hand into his jacket pocket to pull out what seemed to be a wrapped gift. Aizen, seemed unsurprised and rather ready for the gift since he was tightening his glove over and around his digits. His cold-eyes remained on the figure of Urahara and the main target in his arms. "Hand him over, Kisuke." Those words made Urahara's brow twitch, his hands without questioned tightened around the boys legs, though not to much to make him stir.

" …What's in it for me, Aizen? " Urahara took a step back as Aizen's brows narrowed at the indirect refusal, his hand reached out to take the pistol from Kaname's cloth surprise too give Urahara a measuring stare.

"A wondrous job at my side, of course." Urahara could just the true proposal in Aizen's eyes. Aizen wanted to kill him too; rid of the past and make this company his. He sighed low between his teeth before moving to lift his fan to his lips and pulled it open. It was quiet the juggle but Ichigo was resting neatly on his hip now, clutching on with small hands. Maybe, he had just a little time to try this for Ichigo's sake; another step back and a shit-eating grin occurred behind the lowing fan.

"You know how it is Aizen. Isshin's dying wish was spoken… No need to be so pissy about it. " Hearing Aizen pull the lock off the gun's safety. Urahara stepped back once more, turning to face the door and pull open the handle swiftly.

"You speak so freely, Kisuke." Aizen pointed the gun along with Gin and Tousen moving forward like leaves in the wind, they were silent but Urahara knew of it; he just needed a little head start to get Ichigo to safety. Thus, he turned; lashing out with his fan to easily close his fan and skilfully deflect the bullet that was shot, with the tip of his fan; metal upon metal; not only that, Urahara, suddenly dropped into a crouch as Gin came swinging around with his left leg.

Urahara, looked left and right before slicing upwards to block both Tousen's punch and Gin's axe-heel with his wrist and opening fan. It hurt, but necessary for him to be able to push them back from the door for just a moment. The fan, in hand was twisted and opened up once more before he tossed his fan out towards the three of them - a crescent shaped flash appeared from the sudden released needles from the modified folds. Urahara was a quick, little bastard in the eyes of the three as he smirked and turned to launch himself and Ichigo out through the door. Tightening his hold on Ichigo before dashing madly down the corridors he sought to be perfect since the corridor's over-lapped and twisted around themselves to create a wonderful maze for those who didn't live here. Yet, if they did, it'll still take time to remember them in a panic to get to where you needed. Thus! Alittle time consuming to aid Urahara in getting Ichigo safe from Aizen and the two lackies.

Aizen on the other hand was hissing violently at the sudden attack - a needle in his forearm pinched at his skin as he glared at the door. Kaname had returned to Aizen's side to take the needle out from his Master's arm, using his mouth to suck the poison out and spit onto the carpet to then step away and walk onward to the door. Gin merely watched with his fox-grin, following after Tosen without a word more.

Ichigo was jolted awake as he felt the cool air of the manor press against his skin through his smallish white shirt, his legs clung to Urahara's chest as his arms tightened alittle on the man's shoulders.

" K-ki-Ura'? " Ichigo gasped out as he felt his stomach churn at the sudden left and right turns before the halting jolt.

" Ahh! Mornin' Strawberry… No time to talk. " Urahara grinned, his wooden clogs consumed Ichigo's confused mind as he watched the walls behind them only to notice how the perfect and crimson walls started to turn into mould and brick work… something like a film.

" Where we going? " Ichi' asked over his shoulder a hand daring to reach to his face and rub over the red and slick lashes a few times before returning to grip at the man's shoulder with a yelp as Urahara came to a stop again… Ichigo looked down at Ura before he was placed down and tilted his head back to look up at Kisuke questioningly.

Gin and Tousen on the other hand where fast trackers - their blood wasn't something you'd call normal. Gin wasn't normal, not with that smile. And Tousen's ability to turn corners before Gin with no sight? That's nor normal either. Aizen was wanting to kill Ichigo and sent his two best hounds after him…

This could only end ugly…

Ichigo turned his head as he heard a bells jingle - a collar bell? Sounded like it… Urahara seemed to just stand and pant alittle before he turned his head towards the noise of a sickening chortle and a echoed grunt… That was fast! Urahara gave a deep breath before he felt Ichigo's hand on his open yukuta tugging somewhat. " …Strawberry. Run. "

Ichigo's body tensed at the sudden seen of bodies flying around the corner - a man of black skin and ebony dreadlocks seemed to give a feral snarl. His lips were reared back to allow very - very sharp looking fangs be revealed. It made Ichigo's body shiver in… fear.

The man with silver hair was ahead by an arm's length. Urahara stepped to swiftly cover the carrot-tops vision of his hands that had suddenly clapped together to summon something forward.

Gin came dashing across the walls, only to leap at Urahara and extend his arm, nails long and sharp came to be easily spotted as Urahara's hand shot out with a new weapon within clutches. At first, Ichigo thought it was a walking stick but with a reflex of a blink fro the sudden surge of power, Ichigo noticed it to be a sword. It was glowing red and it chimed almost from the collision it had with Urahara's sword.

" Ichigo! Run! "

Ichigo stood in fear but he didn't want to run. Urahara was fighting for his safety!

" Oh look, the boys scared. "

Ichigo gave a gulp. Yes, he knew he was scared. He had just lost his father and now he was going to be hunted down by two weird men and killed, right?

" We shall dispose of him as ordered. "

Ichigo flinched. Blood was running cold, his legs ached from just the thought of running.

" RUN! ICHIGO! "

Urahara roared; his Sword glowing with a rapid increase of crimson energy before it swung out to knock Gin and Tousen back from the crescent of power. Ichigo, flinched at the sight of Urahara looking over his shoulder… Ichigo knew what to do. He knew he had to run. His foot moved, stepping once, twice, thrice backwards until he suddenly turned around to push his legs into a rapid paced dash. Ichigo didn't know where to go just yet.

"That's my Nephew." He heard it on Urahara's tongue before the sound of clashing metal and bone began to swarm his ears. He didn't like. He didn't want to fight like this!

Urahara caught something in the corner of his eye as he was parrying with Tousen's punches, Urahara felt his shoulder suddenly surge in pain. A punch from Gin overpowered him sending him flying down the hall to crash and sprawl out on the floor with a twitching groan after a moment of silence.

Ichigo screamed.

Urahara shot his head to look up at the boy only a few feet away infront of the sealed door. Aizen had a gun pointed at him, shooting through Urahara to get his lackies back on track. Of course it Ichigo release air through his lungs, it was painful to just watch Urahara stare at him in such a way; desperation, guilt, willing him to run.

To much of Urahara's displeasure he couldn't stop Aizen passing him. His hand did try to grab onto ankle, a tight grip to try and pull the other back but the feeling of two knees in his back caused him to cry out and vomit blood as his fingers lost power in their grip on Aizen's ankle.

Aizen grinned turning to continue his venture towards the Orange-haired fool but he double-took at the sight of Ichigo… no longer there. Aizen's expression dropped before turning sour and his feet picked up in speed. He was running down the hall with a killer expression on his features. He wanted this person dead. He wanted his Brother's company, his wealth, his power. He wanted it all!

Blood splattered. Ichigo only noticed this as he pushed through the large metal door. His hands lifted up in the darkness to near his face - it was sickening to smell, to feel the warmth fleet away on his own hands. It was only his hip that was wounded but it was a lot of blood soaked up on his clothing. Turning with a sudden flinch, Ichigo found himself staring up at a dishevelled look upon his face. Staring and lowering his optics to the gun which was soon lifted…

Ichigo sobbed.

The shot that rang out made Ichigo cry out, his shoulder, threw back first from the hit. Blood spurted from the wound, washing the floor in a lovely splash effect of crimson whilst the boy cringed and choked out a sob.

"It's because of you, Kurosaki! It's your fault, you know. Your father died because of you! Your Mother and Sisters too!"

"N-no! No it wasn't!"

"Oh, but of course, Kurosaki! It was you, you all along. They died to sacrifice this place for you! You, a boy that has no idea what he is getting into. A boy that has no purpose but to carry a name on. You don't even look like your family!"

That stung Ichigo clearly, by the way his face turned grave.

"Aha! You know about it too! You are adopted!"

That… hurt. "T-that's not true!" Ichigo sat up with his best ability, weeping dry tears and wiping his moist lashes on his bloodied sleeve. "Father! F-father trusted me! He loved me! Not you, you weren't loved! You were noon-AH!" Ichigo couldn't see straight after that gun-shot, his leg thigh mostly penetrated with a burning, fast bullet. It made him see nothing but red as his Uncle stepped forward and pushed his head back with the burning gun's nozzle.

"You're going to Hell!"

Within the darkness of the room, where light never seemed to reach… something laughed.


End file.
